Runaway Ninjas
by anime-gurl99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just the OC!
1. The Runaway

Three genin walked to the gate of Konah, as one of them struggled to get out of the others grip. "Kimara, sensei said we can't leave the village you remember what happened last time!" Kana yelled as she still had her grasp. "Yeah, but what she doesn't know won't kill her!" she shouts back in a slightly irritated tone. "You got to learn how to have fun, Kana" a kid with dirty blonde hair said with a smirk. "Gabe, shut up! No one asked you," Kana growled, "Don't make me get my bro, Sasuke on you!" "What will he do?" Gabe asked sharply with his smirk widening.

"Ugh, just shut up! Both of you! We're going to get caught before we leave!" Kimara yelled as she smacked the back of their heads. The trio walked out of the village. "We're going to get caught, and you know it!" Kana said in a whisper. Kimara just rolled her eyes, and kept walking. Gabe, as usual, kept on goofing off by stopping every second to ask a question about ramen. "Will you shut up about the ramen? No cares!" Kana shouted glaring at Gabe.

"Sorry, I'm just fascinated about ramen!" Gabe muttered. Kimara just shook her head. As the trio continued to walk down the pathway they bumped into something. As they looked up, they already knew who it was. "Hato sensei..." the three said in unison. "What are you three doing out here?" asked Hato. "Uh… just heading back to the village," Kana said as she turned around to run. "Hold it Kana! You're not going anywhere!" Hato yelled. Kana instantly shook all over, like getting shocked by a Taser. "So, let me think about what your punishment is," Hato smirked, "How about 100 laps around the village, or clean the Hokage's office, which one?" "Uh, the second one!" the trio said in unison.

"Alright, 100 laps around the village it is." Hato smiled deviously. The three moaned and did as their sensei said. As the three finished their punishment they fell to the ground panting. "I didn't want this to happen, this is why I told you guys not to do this!" Kana said. "Shut up! I thought she wouldn't know!" Kimara yelled. "Well, you thought wrong!" Kana yelled as she jumped up, "I'm going home!" The other two, Gabe and Kimara, sat there dumbfounded. "Bye, Kana see you tomorrow…" the two said in unison.

_I need to get away from here, and these people, _Kana thought, _Maybe my cousin will come with me... Kukiko please… _As she ran home to her cousin's house to be greeted by her Uncle Kakashi, she ignored him and ran straight to Kukiko's room.

"Kukiko, I need to ask you a favor." Kana panted. "Yeah, what is it?" she asked. "Will you runaway with me?" Kana's voice was in a whisper. "Sasuke won't like that!" Kukiko yelled in a whisper, "Okay, I'll do it for you!" "Thanks, Kukiko, you're the best. Meet me by the ramen shop tonight, at 12 am OK?" Kana whispered. Kukiko nodded and shooed Kana away. As she left she went back to the Uchiha compound. "Hey, where have you been Kana?" A boy with black hair asked. "Kimara and Gabe made me go outside of the village, and then we had to run it 100 times." She replied scowling. "Okay, so want anything to eat?" he asked. "I'm fine, Sasuke, I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm twelve I can take care of myself!" she replied as she marched to her room. "I'm going to be here all day, maybe. If you need me just come up here or call me!" she yelled. Sasuke nodded in reply.


	2. Reuniting with Someone from the Past

That night at 11:56 p.m. Kana jumped out the window of her bed room. She ran down the pathway to the ramen shop, as she ran down there she saw Naruto walking down the way to the ramen shop._ Oh no, _she gasped, _he's going to see me and_ _tell Sasuke! _Naruto turned the opposite way on the path. Kana sighed with relief. She continued to run towards the ramen shop, as she came to the ramen shop she could already see Kukiko waiting with a bag. _She didn't ditch me!_ Kana thought.

She walked towards her and waved. Kukiko saw her and waved also. "You ready?" Kukiko asked. "Yeah, let's go!" Kana yelled in a whisper. The two girls ran down the path way to the gate of Konah, as the two girls made their way out of the village. "Where are we going to set up camp?" Kukiko sighed. "Right here," Kana said, "Just lay the stuff down, you get the fire wood and I'll get the stuff put up!" Kukiko replied in nod. As Kukiko left Kana set the tent up and laid everything inside it. Kukiko was searching through the woods for dead tree branches. "How come you can barely find some branches and twigs in a forest?" Kukiko asked herself, as she was looking for branches. When she finally found all the branches she took them back to the campsite, but she didn't see Kana. "Kana, where are you?" she asked worryingly, "This isn't funny, Kana!" Kukiko felt a nudge on her shoulder. Kukiko let out a loud terrified shriek. She quickly turned around to see Kana on the ground laughing.

"Kana, that was funny!" Kukiko growled. Kana still fighting the laughter said, "I'm sorry… I didn't think yo-you'd scream that loud!" Kana began to cry from laughing so hard. Kukiko couldn't stay mad at her for long, "It's, okay Kana, just don't do it again!" Kana nods. The two girls made the fire and sat around. They noticed two figures in the dark. "Hey, Kana, do you see that?" Kukiko whispered to Kana. "Yeah, I do, what is that?" she replied. "I don't know…" Kukiko stated. Kana got up to investigate. Kukiko got up also to make sure her cousin didn't get hurt. As Kana got closer to the two figures she saw one move. She moved a little closer, as she got closer and closer she poked it. It jerked all over and made Kana and Kukiko jump. "Hey, what was that?" the one of the figures said. The figure looked at Kana with Sharingan, instantly Kana knew who it was. "Nii-chan?" she asked, "'Tachi, Nii-chan!" she hugged the figure, Itachi.

Itachi instantly remembered who she was. "Kana, is that you?" he asks, "What are you doing out here with Kukiko?" "We, uh, ran away..." Kukiko replies for her. Kana nods. "Kisame, we have to take them back with us. That's my little sister Kana and my cousin Kukiko." Itachi pleaded. Kisame smirked and nodded. Itachi smiled and took Kana and Kukiko's hands. The quad walked away into the night. "I can't believe you found your brother, Kana!" Kukiko whispered to her as they walked into a village. "'Tachi, where are we?" Kana asked. Itachi replied, "The Village Hidden in the Mist," Itachi replied. The two girls nodded and followed the older boys. As the quad walked through the village, villagers started to whisper to each other. Mostly about, 'Who are they, they don't seem to be around from here, or I know I've seen them before, well not the two kids the older two.' This made Kukiko and Kana uncomfortable. Itachi gave them a comforting glare.

"Just stick with us and you'll be okay." Itachi says Kana and Kukiko couldn't say anything, because they felt like there was something wrong. "'Tachi where have you been all of these years," Kana asked. There was a silence between the four of them "I've joined the Akatsuki," Itachi hesitated. Kana was speechless. Itachi knew it hurt her, but he didn't want to lie to his little sister. He just couldn't bear to see her like that, so he went to her and picked her up. "I'm sorry if that hurt you, but you're going to join too! You and Kukiko," Itachi demanded. "Alright 'Tachi, we will," the two girls say in unison. Kisame smirked and looked back at the two girls. He says teasingly, "Only if Pein-sama doesn't kill them before they even ask!" Itachi glares at Kisame and smacks him upside the head. The two girls, Kana and Kukiko, look very scared and worried. "He won't… Don't worry," Itachi's voice was in a soothing tone. Kana and Kukiko sighed with relief. "So, what are we doing here anyways?" the two ask at the same time. "Just to get a scroll for Pein-sama," Kisame replied.

Itachi nodded. The girls smirked, but Kana was waiting to be put down by Itachi. Itachi soon realized he was still holding Kana, he then put her down. Kana's smirk turned into a smile. They then continued asking questions on how the Akatsuki was like. Itachi and Kisame were getting quite irritated by the fact they had so many questions. Kisame turned his head to Itachi and mouthed to him, "How many questions do they have in them?" Itachi mouthed in response, "I have no idea…" As they continued on their journey they finally stopped at a building, the Mizukage's office.

They walked in as stealthy as they could. When they reached part of the building that held scrolls they began to look. "Can you two help, it's a blue and white scroll," Itachi asked. The girls didn't reply, but did as he asked. They quickly found the scroll and handed it to them. "See wasn't that hard to find," Itachi said teasingly.

The two smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so!" Kukiko smirked. They all heard the door knob twist. Itachi mouthed to them to hide, but Kana tilted her head. Itachi realized she couldn't read lips and quickly hid her. Soon after that the door opened the Mizukage walked in. The Mizukage looked around suspiciously. "Hmm," the Mizukage muttered, "I thought I heard someone in here. Oh well." As for that she left the room.

"We have to leave, now!" Itachi yelled. The three nodded and ran out the door. Itachi was behind them. They ran through the village. Kana stopped when she saw a ramen shop, but was soon dragged away by Kukiko. The quad made their way to the edge of the gate. Itachi and Kisame looked to make sure no one was there, and ran out of the village with the scroll. Kukiko and Kana right behind them. They were officially set on their journey to a new life…


	3. The Meeting and Kukiko's Feelings

As they were on their journey, they had to rest they've been running so long they just couldn't take it in more. Kana and Kukiko passed out on the ground, so Itachi and Kisame decided it was time to set up camp. Kisame glances over to the sleeping girls. "They actually look pretty adorable when they're passed out like that," Kisame smirked. Itachi stiffened up as he heard the words come out of Kisame's mouth. "Don't touch Kana or Kukiko!" Itachi glared at Kisame. Kisame's face, somehow, manages to turn red. "Wait, dude, they're only about 12! I…" Kisame blushed. "Exactly," Itachi's eyes narrowed.

The two girls awoke to see Itachi giving Kisame death glares. "'Tachi why are you giving Kisame death glares?" Kukiko asked. Kukiko got up and stumbled to Kisame. Kana tries to blink the sleep out of her eyes. Itachi was about to have a heart attack when he saw Kukiko fall onto Kisame. Kana gets up to make her way to the three of the, but trips also and lands on Kukiko and Kisame. Itachi was giving Kisame many death glares. "Get your filthy hands off of Kana and Kukiko; "What's going on," the two clueless girls ask. Itachi looks at us, while Kisame was rubbing the back of his head.

Kisame, plotting an evil plan when they came upon a rickety old bridge… "I'm not going on that thing." Kukiko stated. "Not a chance!" Kana agreed. "I would be happy to carry you girls," Kisame chuckled. Itachi gives him one of his evilest death glares. "Come on girls." Kisame said as he picked Kukiko up. He carried her across, and came back to get Kana. Itachi, about to throw a panic attack, was about to stop him when Kisame tried to pick Kana up.

Kisame takes her across the bridge, just like Kukiko, and sat her down. Itachi crosses as well. "Anger management problems…" Kisame mutters under his cold breath. "What was that?" Itachi sneered. "Uh, nothing," Kisame was quick to reply to that. Itachi gets up in Kisame's face, "If you ever touch them without permission from me or them I'll personally send you to the next life!" Kisame looked seriously scared. "Oh, 'Tachi don't be such a stick in the mud," Kana scolded him. Itachi sighed and got out of Kisame's face. Kukiko was walking up to them, but tripped. "Ouch! Ow!" Kukiko winced, "I think I twisted my ankle!" Itachi's expression dropped and ran to Kukiko. "Are you okay Kuki-chan?" Itachi asked worryingly. He soon picked her up.

"We'll be at the hideout in 5 minutes or so…" Itachi said in a different tone, not even Kisame has heard before. As they were walking through the woods they saw what seemed to be a boulder. "Hideout sweet hideout," Kisame snorted. "'Tachi, I'm scared," Kana said quietly. "Me too," Kukiko agreed. "Don't worry," Itachi said in that soothing tone again. "Kisame did say he might kill us," the two scared girls say in unison. "He won't trust me," Itachi smirked, "Kisame tell them he won't!" "Uh, he won't?" Kisame said confused, because he knew that was a complete lie. "Yeah, I'm sure that would convince us," Kukiko stated in a strict tone. Itachi finally sets her down. "Wait here you two we'll be back in a few minutes, we're just going to warn the others that you're here," Itachi demanded.

Itachi and Kisame leave. "Hey what's a bunch of defenseless little girls doing out here?" a stranger says. The stranger also had two other guys with him. Kana turns around and snarls at the guys, "What the heck makes you think we're defenseless, we're ninja's from Konaha!" "Why do I have a feeling this won't end well for us?" Kukiko says in a disappointed tone. The enemy runs after the two girls. Kana activates her sharingan, so does Kukiko. "Uchiha's!" the stranger yells. Kana hits him furiously. The others attack. Kukiko tries her best to stand up, she finds a sharp rock. She throws it at them. "Kana go get 'Tachi he can help us!" Kukiko stated. "No, I'm not leaving you behind. I have to stay with you." Kana disapproved. "You have to, or neither of us will survive!" Kukiko yelled. Kana nodded and ran to the boulder. Kana pounded her fist helplessly, she slowly turned back to look at Kukiko. She was paralyzed. _Kukiko…_ Kana thought as tears rolled out of her eyes, _Kukiko! Where are you? _She soon brought herself together and pounded her fist on the boulder, screaming at the thought they took Kukiko. "What was that?" a young man with silver hair pulled back. "Kisame, I don't sense Kukiko with Kana!" Itachi began to worry. "Who are you talking about, Itachi," a young woman with blue hair asked. "His little sister and cousin, Konan," Kisame replied for Itachi instead.

Itachi runs out of the hideout to see Kana lying there motionless on the ground crying. "They have Kukiko, 'Tachi, it's my fault they took her. I didn't stay with her." Kana blamed herself. "It's not your fault. What happened anyways?" Itachi asked. "They… They got Kukiko!" Kana screams and begins to cry even harder. Itachi's face is struck by fear. He could smell the scent of Kukiko's blood. "Where is she?" Itachi said in a threating voice. "I don't know, 'Tachi!" Kana screams. The others from inside of the hideout come out side and surround the screaming girl. "What's going on, Itachi?" Sasori asks. "You seem very gloomy for an Uchiha, un," Deidara chuckles. Itachi demands, "Deidara, Sasori, Konan, and Hidan stay with my little sister! Pain, come with me!"

Pain nods. Itachi and Pain go on their quest to find Kukiko. They finally found her, right when they did Itachi saw Kukiko get hit repeatedly in the stomach. Itachi runs over to the guy and picks him up. "Don't you ever touch her again," Itachi yells and slings the guy to a tree. After that Pain walks to the other two and finishes them off. Itachi walks to Kukiko and picks her up. Itachi and Pain soon return to the hideout. Kana blinks helplessly and runs to Kukiko, "Kuki-chan, I'm so sorry!" "Don't worry about me, Kana-chan." "You idiot, why'd you do that," Kana yelled. "To save you," Kukiko replied. "You could've been killed," Kana bursts into tears. "Yeah, but if you died… I thought 'Tachi needed you and your family. If I died it wouldn't matter, if I died it wouldn't matter. If you died 'Tachi would be alone." Kukiko replies sadly. "He'd be heartbroken if you'd died," Kana yells spilling more tears out. Everyone else was gathered around watching the two cousins fight. "But it's not the same," Kukiko said she then looked at Itachi, "You shouldn't have risked anything to save me 'Tachi…" Itachi voice was strict, "Don't say that Kukiko-chan!" "You know it's true!" Kukiko yelled as blood ran out of her mouth. "I know the truth! You'll soon figure out why soon!" Itachi just realized what he had said and stopped.

"Let's get some rest okay?" Itachi said. "Okay…" Kana and Kukiko said in unison. Itachi carried Kukiko inside and Kana followed as he led them to his room. Kana and Kukiko laid there on his bed wondering about what he said. '_I know the truth! You'll figure out why soon' _was the only thought Kana and Kukiko had in there head spinning round and round. After a short while they fell asleep.

**Author's note: Okay, if you're wondering why Kukiko can activate sharingan is… I'm not going to spoil it! Ha ha, my cousin helped me write this chapter! Thank you cousin**!


	4. Death of Kukiko and Kana?

**Author's note: I'm skipping a few weeks into the Akatsuki... Enjoy and review please!**

"'Tachi when is the Christmas party?" Kana asks rubbing some sleep out of her eyes. "Tomorrow for the thousandth time," Itachi replied slightly irritated. "Go to sleep girls," Itachi demanded. "No! I don't want to I'm too excited!" Kukiko stated. "Go to sleep!" Itachi scowled. "You just want us to go to sleep because you don't want to deal with us for the rest of the night, because we're annoying you?" Kana and Kukiko question Itachi. Itachi points his finger to the hall. Kana and Kukiko smirk and run away from Itachi. "Come back here," Itachi yelled, "Don't make me throw you into the bed!"

Kukiko ran into Hidan. Hidan glared at the girl and threw her to Itachi who already caught Kana. "Now go to bed!" Itachi growled. He carried the girls to their bed rooms. Kukiko and Kana lay down on their beds. "Stupid, Hidan, I hate you!" Kukiko sneered. Kukiko looked over to Kana who was already asleep. Kukiko kept on muttering about how she hated Hidan, and finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Kana, awoke and stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen. Kana spotted a cookie jar and slowly reached for it. "Kana what are you doing?" Itachi glared. "Uh… nothing," Kana replied looking around, as she was eating the cookies. "Kana… Cookies," Kukiko exclaimed and ran to the cookies.

Tobi squealed when he saw the girls. "Oh, 'Tachi, we get to have the Christmas party to day right?" The two innocent girls ask. Itachi nods. As the hours past it quickly went to the party. All of the members, except Kana and Kukiko, got drunk. "Hey, Kuki-chan," Deidara says in a drunken tone, "Come here…" Kukiko walks to him. Deidara wraps his arms around her making Kukiko struggle. He slowly leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Kukiko shocked finally gathered her strength and broke loose. Kukiko glared at Kana, who was laughing and was on the ground laughing. "It's not funny, Kana, you wouldn't be laughing if it was you!" Kukiko growled. As the day went on Kana and Kukiko tried to avoid the members. "Ah, there's Hidan!" the two frighten girls say in unison. Hidan stumbled to Kana.

"Hey K…Kana," Hidan said in a drunken tone. Kana was in shock as he wrapped his arms around her. He slowly went down to kiss her. As he kissed her he smiled. Kana, after he stopped, slapped Hidan which brought him out of his drunken state. "What the heck! Kana, what was that for?" Hidan glared. "You kissed me!" Kana yelled. Hidan's left eye twitched, "I what?" Kana nods, as Kukiko was laughing. "Hey, Kana, I have an idea! We slap everyone in the Akatsuki maybe that'll make them sober!" Kukiko's eyes gleamed.

Kana nods and runs after Deidara. "Deidara, can you look at something for me?" Kana asks with a smirk. Deidara nods and walks to her, "What is it, un?" Kana smacked him as hard as she could and he went flying into the nearest T.V. which quickly took Kakuzu out of his drunken state, with a stroke. Kisame was in the kitchen eating everything in the refrigerator. Kukiko stepped in there ready to hit him. Kisame turns around slowly, but was quickly slapped. "What the… What was that for," He yells sober again.

Kukiko smirks and bumps into Itachi. Kukiko gets a devious smile on her face. "Hey, 'Tachi, I kissed a boy!" she yelled. "You did what?" Itachi asks sober now. "Nothing," Kukiko runs away and bumps into Tobi. Kukiko's eyes widen as Tobi took his mask off to only where his lips showed. He quickly kissed her and smiled. Itachi was furious he was, as you might say, 'stalking' her. He walks over to Tobi and punches him. All the members where sober again.

"'Tachi lets go to the walk in the woods!" the girls yell excitedly. Itachi nods and walks out of the hideout with the girls behind him. As they were walking they bumped into Team seven, Kakashi's squad. "Kuk…Kukiko! Kana," Kakashi yells. "Kana," Sasuke yells but then sees Itachi, "Itachi!" He grabs a kunai and runs towards Itachi, but Kana runs in front of him taking the blow. "'Tac…'Tachi, Sas…Sasuke… I… Love… You…" she said as blood was pouring out of her mouth.

Naruto snuck up behind Kukiko as she was crying over Kana, Naruto stabbed her. Which it was a mere cut, Kana died a few seconds later as Itachi was holding her. Which Kukiko died with her, she died because if Kana dies Kukiko dies… "Kana, I'm so sorry…" Itachi said as he was crying and hugging his little sister. "Kana," Sasuke yelled in shock, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry little sister! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Sasuke ran to Kana's side and knocked Itachi off of her. "Kuki-chan, daddy's sorry!" Kakashi said as he was fighting back the tears.

In the midst of a black abyss, Kana opened her eyes. "So it seems that you have woken up," A wolf like demon said, "Well, today's your lucky day! You get to meet me and my brother!" "Where am I, How'd I get here?" Kana asked dumbfounded. "Kana is that you?" Kukiko asked as she walked to her, "Where are we?" "Well, seems we get to meet both of them brother." Another demon wolf said. "It seems we do, Byakurai," replied the other one. "Yes, Kokurai," Byakurai nodded.

"Enough chit-chat, where are we," Kana asks. "You're dead in the underworld with us… Don't worry. We promise we won't bite," Kokurai replies with a smirk. "De…Dead, how can this be?" Kukiko stuttered. "Well, this idiot over here," Byakurai said as he looked over at Kana, "Got herself killed." "Uh, I did?" Kana asks. "Yes, idiot, what did you think this was an amusement park," Kokurai replies sarcastically. Kana glared at the wolf. Kokurai just ignored her glare. "So, I guess we are stuck with the pathetic humans, I wish Kakashi and Fugaku never sealed us in to these pests." Byakurai and Kokurai mutter. Seconds later Kana and Kukiko begin to fade away. "Heh, seems like their still alive," Kokurai smirks. "Of course, they can't be dead for long. They just get sent back to life," Byakurai stated. The girls completely fade away and leaving the two twin demon wolves by themselves. As their souls entered their bodies they began to wake up. Kana woke up to see Sasuke carrying her and running away from a masked man. "Sas…Sasuke?" Kana asked blinking her eyes with blood stains on her mouth. She could taste some fresh warm blood on her lips.

Sasuke looked down at her almost crying, but smiles, "Kana you're a live!" He hugs her still holding her. Kana turned her head to see Kukiko's reunion with her father. "I love you two," Kana says. "Who," Sasuke, looks down at her tightening his grip, "Oh Itachi and me?" Kana nods and smiles, "Yeah, wait where is 'Tachi," Kana asks. "He left, Kana, he left you there to die," Sasuke said as tears formed in his eyes. Kana was shocked and kept staring into Sasuke's tear filled eyes.


	5. At the Land of Waves!

**Authors note: This is my cousin's Birthday present! I love you! She's also sick on her Birthday! That sucks... **

Team seven and the other three, began walking into the village. Kakashi was passed out though, so the bridge builder, Tazuna, was carrying Kakashi... accompanied by Sasuke and Naruto. Kukiko was worried and thinking all of the worst case scenarios. Kana looked over to Kukiko, who was shaking all over while tears swelled in her eyes waiting to burst out like water in a dam with the walls that are cracked.

Kana said her tone calm, but you could tell that she was also worried, "Everything's alright, Kuki-chan, you'll see! I promise!" Kana raised her hand she clenched it into a fist and stuck the thumb up… showing Kukiko everything was alright. "No, it's my fault… I should've helped dad when I could've!" Tears swept out of her eyes. Kana's expression turned into a frown, "No, you are wrong Kukiko! You couldn't have done anything! It's okay! I promise I'll let nothing hurt my friends, family, and my village!" Kana growled and clenched her fist as tight as she could. Little blood droplets spew out of her hand. Kukiko looked at her and nodded.

Kukiko stopped and looked back at the two boys who had taken a break from carrying Kakashi. "Thank you…" She said quietly to the two. Naruto didn't hear what she said, but smiled. Sasuke just looked away. "So predictable…" Kukiko sighed.

Kana looked back at the two and yelled at them, "You want to get to Tazuna's cottage," the two boys nodded, "Hurry up then!" They nodded and picked Kakashi up. The set off again on their little "quest" and made it to Tazuna's house. Tazuna smiled and introduced them to his little family, a boy and a young woman. Their names were Tsunami the woman and Inari the boy.

Kana immediately ran to the boy and hugged him exclaiming with joy in her words, "Aw! What a cute little boy!" "I'm not little! I'm eight!" "Well, you're smaller than me so you're little!" Kukiko sighed and grabbed Kana's collar, dragging her away.

"Hey let me go!" Kana struggled as Kukiko's grip got tighter, nearly choking her. Kukiko shakes her head and keeps walking on. She slings Kana into the wall and yells, "Sit! Behave and be good!" Kana sits there and pouts. Kukiko walks over to Inari and apologizes, "I'm sorry about her… She's pretty dumb, so I'm sorry…" Inari chuckles and nods, saying he forgives her.

Kana glares at Kukiko. Kukiko ignores the glare and asks, "Do you have a library or some sort of place that you store books at?" Inari replies, "Yeah, follow me!" He laughs and runs off. Kana was thinking _Inari has a crush on her… Wow… really? How strange, _Kana was snapped out of her thoughts by Sasuke throwing a chair at Naruto. "Shut up, you idiot! Can't you see my little sister is trying to think?" Sasuke yells. Kana walks over to Sasuke and says gently and then raises her voice, "Sa…su…ke… Shut up! I was fine until you threw the chair and yelled at Naruto!" She slaps Sasuke across the face.

Kukiko runs into a room filled with books. _Which one,_ Kukiko asks herself, _Ah! This one! _She quickly grabbed the book she wanted. Kukiko plopped down in the floor, and opened the book and began to read.

_Two years ago, I encountered a beast not a beast actually it was two beasts. They were both wolves, twins to be exact. But how ever, their attack was very powerful. But now I never sensed their presence again after twelve years. I hope they left this world to go to another world. Sadly, I learned recently that they've been sealed into two infants by now they must be twelve. Well, it's good to know that Byakurai and Kokurai have been sealed away, but it's bad to know what these children possess. _Kukiko gasped and continued to read. _The children must be powerful I never want to meet them in my lifetime! Thankfully I haven't yet! Although, I do feel like I will… let's just hope God doesn't let them kill me! _Kukiko had read enough, she read the front of the book… it said "My Diary…" Kukiko ran back to the book shelf and placed it back in. The door slowly crept open, Inari stepped in and yelled, "Dinner is ready!"

He ran out before you could even blink. Well, Kukiko didn't care she just ran out to the dining room. She sat beside Kana who was already eating, "Hey, is dad still unconscious?" Kana nods slurping up her ramen. Naruto, already finished with ten bowls, asks, "When do you think Kakashi sensei will wake up?" Sakura yells, "You can't rush a thing like this, be patient!" Sasuke sighs, continuing to eat his ramen. "Guys, after we eat our dinner, we are going to go straight to bed! Got it," Kukiko yelled.

The others nodded, but Kana was about to protest. Kukiko glares over to her, but Kana didn't mind it… since she was always glared at and ignored in the academy. The only three people who actually talked to her were Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto. They were her best friends. She leaned her head back remembering the day they met.

It was an evening after the academy just let out for the day. She ran to the park, crying, she was running from the people who tormented her. She would always curl up next to a tree and cry. No one knew her pain, except for one boy… He was just like her, in some way. A boy with blonde hair walks over to her and stutters, "He…Hello, I'm Na…Naruto Uzumak…Uzumaki! These are my friends Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara!" There were two other boys that were smiling. Kana looked away and replied, "I'm Kana Uchiha." Naruto looked the other way growling, "Sasuke Uchiha's little sister?" Kana nodded. Kiba held his hand out to the little girl, "Hey guys! We need one more person to play ninja! How about we let Kana join!" Naruto was about to refuse when Shikamaru replied for him, "Yeah, it'll even it out!" Naruto couldn't say "No" then. Kana smiled as bright as the sun that day. She took Kiba's hand and ran off with the three.

Kana smiled and looked over to Kukiko. Kukiko must've known what she'd been thinking about. She smiles and glances at Naruto. As everyone finished their food, they got ready for bed. Kana was the first one out, followed by Naruto. Next was Sasuke, then Sakura. Kukiko decided to go out for a walk.

She was thinking about what all had happened the day she met Shikamaru and Kiba. She'd been walking home one day and bumped into the two guys. "I'm so sorry" the chibi Kukiko said looking at them with tear-filled eyes. Shikamaru was the first to react, "No, it's our faults! Don't cry, please don't cry!" Kukiko blushed but knocked it off, "I'm not crying because of that…" She started to pour out tears, "My mommy was killed so was my Auntie, Uncle, Grandma and grandpa!" Her tears glistened in the night sky. Shikamaru looked stunned and just hugged her without any conscious control. Kukiko didn't mind, but if her father found out Shikamaru would've been killed. "My name is Shikamaru Nara." "I'm Kukiko Hatake, I'm also part Uchiha!" "I'm Kiba Inuzuka." The boy with the dog finally replied, "And this is Akamaru!" Akamaru barks.

"I got to go now! Maybe we can play tomorrow!" Kukiko giggles and runs off before the boys can reply.

Kukiko was smiling at the fact she'd even remember that. _**SNAP!**_ Kukiko turned around to see two dogs. One of them walked over to her, but the other one found its way inside and to Kana. The dog begins to lick Kukiko's hand, when she bent down to it of course.

Kukiko smiled and picked it up and wondered aloud, "I hope dad will let me keep him or her, and let Kana keep the other one!" As for that, Kukiko walked inside. She put the pup down and laid in her little pallet, she and the dog quickly fell asleep.

Kana woke up at around eight o'clock. She felt a little weight on top of her she looked up and saw a grey pup. She almost squealed and "Aw" but didn't. She just got up with the dog in her arms, still asleep, and wandered into the kitchen to find Tsunami fixing breakfast. Tsunami looked over to the child with the dog she hadn't seen the dog before. How'd it get in there? Kana ignored the looks and asked the woman, "Do you have any dog food?" Tsunami looked around finally saying, "Lucky you, that we feed stray dogs!"

Kana's face brightened up and the puppy then woke up wagging its tail when it saw her and also the food. Kukiko woke up a little later, walking into the kitchen with her dog. It jumped out of her arms and ran to the food. As the dogs ate, the girls began to discuss names for the two dogs, "If it's a girl its name is going to be Maiya, if it's a boy its name is going to be Kadan!" Kana shouted with excitement. "Well if mines a girl its name is going to be Mineko, or if it's a boy its name is going to be Tsume!" Kukiko shouted with pride. A few minutes later, Naruto ran down stairs and shouted, "Kakashi sensei is awake!" After that he ran back up stairs.

The two girls looked at each other and ran up the stairs as quickly as possible. Kakashi rose up and said with a weak voice, "Kuk…Kukiko?" He took his hand out and waved it in the air. Kukiko yelled, with tears flowing out of her eyes, "Dad!"

"Alright, sensei, are we going to learn a new kick-butt technique?" Naruto asked looking around, while crossing his arms. Everyone sighed and looked at Naruto. "Really, when my dad was out for a day you're going to ask the question right after he wakes up?" Kukiko slapped her forehead. Naruto just mocked her. "Oh, dad, we found to stray doggies can we keep'em? Pretty please! Kana and I can take care of them!" Kukiko asked pleadingly, while Kana was on the ground begging.

Kakashi muttered, "Fine." Kukiko and Kana stood there shocked and confused, "You said yes?" Kana passed out. Kukiko near the edge of it asks, "Are you okay dad? You seem to have said yes to something that I asked for!" Kana jumped up from her slumber. Kakashi nodded and got up, but fail down immediately. Kukiko yelled, "You're not going anywhere right now! I'll teach them Chakara control!" Kakashi looked over to his daughter to protest, but fell back onto the pillow, "No I'm coming too!" Kukiko nodded.


	6. Reuniting with an Organization!

As Kana, Kukiko, and Team seven walk into the forest, Kukiko demands, "Who knows what chakra is?" Sakura raises her hand. Kana looked confused, along with Naruto. Sasuke was too 'cool' to answer the question. "Kana, how about you answer the question!" Kukiko shouts. Kana looks around and points at her. "Yes you Kana. Is there anyone else her by the name of Kana?" Kukiko sighs and shakes her head. "Yeah, that tree that I just named Kana," She replies, "So, Kana, answer the question." There was a moment of silence. Kukiko finally broke the silence and yells, "Just say you don't know, if you don't know!"

"Chakra is, is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the molding of the physical energy, present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once molded, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, and creating illusions!" K

Kukiko was surprised, her jaw literally dropped. Kana smiles and winks, her cousin walks to her and shakes her head.

"Hm, I'm not sure if you cheated or not… You never have been able to recite that thing in your life! So, how could you recite it now?" Kuki-chan accused Kana, for cheating.

"Maybe today was my lucky day…"

"Shut it," Kukiko glared, "Anyways, let's discuss chakra control, watch, me closely." Kukiko does some hand signs, and then walks up a tree, without using her hands. "Now just focus all of the chakra to your feet."

Kana begins to focus, chakra swarming around her. "Here I go!" She runs up the tree and makes it half up, but failed and fell back to the earth. "Ah!" Kana screamed, and realized she wasn't falling anymore. She looked up and saw Sasuke holding her in his arms. "Nii-san saved me!" Sasuke shakes his head and says, "Be more careful next time."

Kana nods, she focuses the chakra and runs up the tree, she made it, she was excited and almost fell out of the tree. "Hey guys! I've made it up the tree!" Kana yelled. Sakura yells, "I did, too!" Kana looks at her and mouths, 'Good job!' Sakura nods.

"Hey, Kana, you want to go get us some ramen?" Kukiko asks. "Yeah, sure, I guess."

She jumps out of the tree and runs out of the forest. "Hey, how come you guys get ramen?" Naruto yells.

"She finished before you!"

"So what?"

"Just shut up, would you?"

"I'll think about it."

Kukiko rolls her eyes and shouts, "Just shut up!" Naruto mocks her. Sasuke chuckles, "I'll finish before you, idiot." "Never," Naruto yells and tries to run up the tree.

Kukiko shakes her head, as he plummets back to the ground and hits it, hard. Kana comes running back with her arms full of ramen. Naruto smelled the ramen, he jumped up and ran towards it. Naruto was soon on the ground and was being sat on by Kukiko. "No, go finish your chakra control!" She yells. "Well, if you get your fat butt up, I will." Naruto shouts. "Oh, you did not just say that to Kukiko!" Kana snaps. "What did you say?" Kukiko glares and Naruto takes a step back. "I said, 'If you get your nice self-up, I will!'" "You better hope that's what you said."

Naruto ran back like a dog with its tail between its legs. Kana was laughing her head off. Kukiko asks, "How much ramen did you get? There's like 8 bags!" Kana shrugs her shoulders. Kuki-chan shrugs her shoulders and yells at Sakura, "C'mere and eat your ramen!" She jumps down and runs to the two girls. She says her thanks and begins to eat.

A few hours later, Kana, Sakura, and Kukiko yell, "Hey, come on we're leaving you guys should come on!"

"No, I've got to finish this!" Naruto and Sasuke yell in unison.

Itachi was back at the hideout. "Hey, Itachi-san, where's Kana and Kukiko at. I haven't seen them in a day." Sasori asks the Uchiha who was looking at Kana's stuffed animal that'd she still has never let go of. "Her uncle found them… They…They died…" Tears fell out of the Uchiha's eyes. "What, how, but I mean. How did this happen?" Sasori shocked and couldn't process this all at once. "Kana's brother, Sasuke, was going to kill me, but she stepped in the way. He stabbed her in the stomach. Kukiko immediately died along with her…" Itachi forced himself to say it. He clenched the teddy bear. Sasori completely shocked and freaking out walks into another room.

Tobi runs to where the Uchiha was. "Tobi misses Kuki-chan and Kana-chan! When are they coming back? Tobi wants to know!"

"Soon."  
>"Soon?"<p>

"Yes, very, very soon."

Tobi nods and runs out of the room screaming, 'Tobi's a good boy!' Itachi shakes his head and looks down at the teddy bear. He was thinking about the time he gave his little sister a teddy bear for her Birthday.

"_Hey, Kana, come here!" Itachi, age ten, called out to the three year old Kana Uchiha ran to him. "Nii-san, I three," she exclaims excitedly. Itachi chuckled and held a wrapped up box out to her. "I wanted you to open my present first." Itachi smiled. Kana, without hesitation, took the gift and ripped the wrapping paper to shreds. She then opened the box and saw a teddy bear. "A teddy bear, I love it!" She squeals as loud as she could. "I hope you do," Itachi was then on the ground. He saw his little sister around his neck hugging him. _

"Itachi… Itachi…Itachi!" Hidan yelled finally snapping Itachi out of his flashback.

"Yes?"  
>"Pain wants to see you."<p>

"Oh, okay."

Hidan growls and walks away. Itachi ignores it and walks to Pain's office. Itachi carefully hits the door with his knuckles.

"Come in."

Itachi walks in with no hesitation.

"You needed to see me, Pain?"

"Yes, I have a mission for you…"

"It is?" Itachi interrupts him.

"You have to retrieve Kana and Kukiko. They're going to stay with us and retrieve what we need."

"As long as they're okay, I'll do it." Itachi gets up to leave, when he's right at the door he says, "Oh, one more thing Pain, promise me that nothing will ever happen that'll sever me from my baby sister."

Pain smirks and tries to make this as truthful as he could, "I'll try."

Itachi walks out of Pain's room, also the hideout, and began his journey.

"Hey, when do you think Naruto and Sasuke will be getting back? It's getting pretty dark out there." Sakura asks. "I bet they're fine. So don't worry!" Kana states, Kukiko nods. The girls hear a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be," Kukiko asks herself. "Inari, could you be a doll and get the door please?" Tsunami demands. Inari nods and opens the door. "Who are you, Mister?" Inari asks. "Do you know where Kana and Kukiko are?" Inari replies, "Yes, I do they're in the living room!" The man walks into the house, he made his way into the hall towards the living. Then, Kana noticed him right away.

"Nii-san, Nii-san, Nii-san, I missed you!" She shouted as she ran to him and hugged him. Sakura was confused, she was really confused when Kukiko ran up to him and hugged him. "Who is that?" Sakura said, finally, after ten minutes. "Sasuke and my brother, Itachi Uchiha," Kana looked at Sakura, "Can't you see the resemblance?" Sakura nods and says, "Hi."

Itachi ignores her and looks at the two girls hugging him, "You have to come back with me."

"Wait, can we bring our dogs?"

"Yes, you can"

"Yay!"

Kana runs upstairs to get her dog, Maiya. Kukiko was right behind her and grabbed her dog, Mineko. They quickly run down stairs and had their puppies in their arms. "Let's go!" the two girls yell in unison.

"Bye, don't tell Sasuke who came and got us." Kana stated clearly in a threating tone.

Sakura nods, and waves, bye…

The trio leaves.

"Ugh, Naruto, how long do you think you can keep this up. I'm exhausted!" Sasuke panted as he wiped the beads of sweat from his face. "Don't tell me you're giving up, Sasuke." Naruto panted and he also wiped some sweat away from his face. "I never said I was." Sasuke smirks. "I'll beat you, no matter what! Believe it!" Naruto chanted.

"Just shut up."

"Make me!"

"I'll make you alright!"

"Come at me then!"

"Shut up!"

"I told you to make me!"

"I'm about too!"

"Ah! You're so annoying!"

"Well, I told you to make me shut up!"

"Just shut up already, you're wasting time!"

"I'm wasting time, you're the one wasting time!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with!"

"I couldn't agree more!"

Sasuke and Naruto smile and begin to use chakra control to walk up the tree.

"I beat you!" Naruto yelled.

"You're lying, because I beat you!"

"No, I've beat you!"

"Ugh!"

Sasuke and Naruto begin to walk Tazuna's cottage.

"I wonder what's going on at the cottage." Sasuke was thinking a loud.

"I don't know, but I'm hungry!"

The two boys entered the house. Sasuke looked around for Kana, but didn't see her and asked, "Where's Kana?"

"She left…with Kukiko," Sakura replied.

Sasuke nods and sits down. 'I wonder where they're at.' Sasuke thought.

While Kana, Itachi, and Kukiko went into the Akatsuki, everyone looks at them. Sasori sees them, he quickly runs up to Kana and hugs her. "I thought you two were dead!" He sobbed. "Uh, Sasori, you're hurting me." Kana winced as his grip got tighter. She then sighed with relief when his grip loosened. Kukiko saw Tobi playing with a rag doll. "Uh, Tobi, why are you playing with a rag doll?" Kukiko, curiously, asked. "Duh, Tobi likes rag dolls!" Tobi squeals. Kukiko shakes her head. She then feels a tap on her shoulder. It was more forceful than a regular tap. Well, she knew who it was, Hidan…

She turns around and snaps, "What?" Hidan takes a step back, "Well, who woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Kukiko growls, but Hidan just snorts, Kana looks over to Deidara. She walks to him and says, "You're my other Nii-san." Deidara glares at her and growls, "Why should I be your Nii-san when you have those cursed eyes, I hate all Uchiha's, especially the Sharingan!" Kana frowns and hugs him. "I promise I won't be bad to you like 'Tachi was." Kana whispered. Deidara looked shocked, but smiled and hugged her back, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, sis."

Kukiko was sitting in a spot watching Deidara and Kana while eating popcorn, wiping tears from her eyes. "So beautiful, so, so beautiful," Kukiko sniffles. Itachi shakes his head, but was feeling this burning sensation in his chest. He didn't know what it was, but as you may can, tell he's jealous of Deidara at that moment.

Kana stops hugging Deidara and walks to Itachi. "But, you and Sasuke are my true Nii-san's!" Kana smiles, as Itachi pulled her in a hug. Kukiko jumps up and gasps, "What about me, am I just going to run up to you and hug you, maybe I'm too lazy to!" "Get unlazy and do it!" Kana scowls. Kukiko shakes her head and walks to them and joins in the hug. The hug was quickly broken by Pain. "I need to talk to you girls." The two nod and follow pain into his office.

"Alright, you two are joining the Akatsuki. You're each other's partners. Here's your cloak and ring! Don't lose either one!" Pain says while handing them their cloaks and rings.

"Now, I have a mission for you. You are to go to Iwagakure and capture this young man around your age. Kei Zaki, age 14. Ninja rank: Genin. Good luck and good bye!" Pain stated the details and shooed them out of the room.

Kana and Kukiko put their things on and began to head out in search of Kei Zaki. How will their adventure turn out to be, what'll happen next, will they find Kei, or will they get lost along the way?


	7. Kei Zaki

**Author's note: Please review! Thanks! I hope you guys enjoy, as I enjoy too write! I threatened my cousin that I would stop writing this if she didn't tell me something! XD Love you! **

As Kana and Kukiko found their way into Iwagakure, they take a quick break at the nearest ramen shop. "Finally, I've been starving for hours!" Kana yelled. Kukiko sighs and slurps up the last of her ramen. A boy with blonde hair walks into the ramen shop, he sits close to the two girls. "I wonder where Kei's at." Kana said, while in deep thought. Kukiko nods in agreement. "Kei Zaki? He's over in that old abandoned arena." The boy points to the arena.

"Thanks!" Kana yelled as she ran to the arena. Kukiko chased after her, while yelling her thanks.

When she reached the arena, Kana was picking a fight with an older man, about a year or two older than her.

"Man what's a little girl doing here?" The man complained.

"Little," Kana's eye twitched, "Who are you calling little, Chubby?"

"I should break you in half!"

"I could beat you into a pulp!"

Kukiko tackles the guy and glares at him, "You don't talk to my cousin like that! Only I do!"

The terrified man gets up and runs away. A young man walked to them. His name was Kei Zaki. Kei approached Kana and challenged her, "Fight me!" Kana accept, she gets into a fighting stance. "Sharingan!" The two yelled. Kana thought, _How come he can use sharingan? _Kana takes a kunai out and runs after Kei. Kei quickly takes a kunai out and kicks Kana's jaw. Kana flies back, but does a back flip in the air. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A ball of fire shoots out of Kana's mouth, barely missing Kei, as he jumped out of the way. He had a mere burn mark on his arm.

He yelled out as loud as he could, "Chidori!" Kana screams, "Chidori!" The two ran after each other and fused the visible lightning like chakra.

The two fly back, Kana skids across the smooth pavement, and smacks into the wall, which put a huge dent in it. Kana cursed under her breath and walked over to the motionless Kei, she flipped him over, he had a bloody nose, and his mouth had blood flowing out of it.

Kana smirked, Kei's eyes shot open and grabbed her neck. Kukiko sat there eating popcorn and had a drink beside her.

Right at that moment Kana disappeared. "A shadow clone, how? Kei shouted, also he was confused. Kukiko yells, "She isn't as stupid as she makes herself out to be! She made that clone while you were 'knocked' out! Now you're going to see her real strength!"

Kana jumps down from the ceiling and hits the ground. The ground began to crack it was coming towards Kei, who dodged it immediately. Kei looked to where Kana was standing, but wasn't there. "Where'd she go?" Kei thought aloud.

He soon felt pressure on his neck and was knocked out. Kana yells, "I did it!" Kukiko sighed and walked towards Kana. "Hey, this is Kei Zaki!" "How come he can use Sharingan?" "Wait what are you talking about?" "Kei, he activated sharingan at the same time I did." Kukiko was confused.

Kei sat up and rubbed his neck. A swarm of guys surrounded him and started yelling, "You got beat by a girl! She's just so little like a tooth pick!"

Kana screams, "I'm not a toothpick, I eat as much as you do! I could beat you guys to a pulp!" The guys mocked her and laughed. Kukiko grabbed Kana's arms and yells at the guys, "You have ten seconds to run before I let her go!" The boys laugh, Kukiko smirks and let's Kana's arms go, "Ten!"

Kana activates her sharingan and runs to the guys. She grabs one by the shirt collar, "I'm your worst nightmare." The guy takes his fist and swings it at her, but Kana instantly took one hand from his shirt and caught it without taking her eyes off of him.

She threw him into ta wall, he actually went through the wall. The other guys were trembling, while Kana went to Kei. She held her hand out to him.

He took her hand and got up. Kana looks at him and asks, "Are you Kei Zaki?" He narrows his eyes and replies, "It depends."

"Just tell me!"

"Fine, I'm Kei Zaki!"

"I'm Illiana and that's Rin!"

He nods and the three walk outside. "You're going to have to come with us." Kukiko said demandingly. "To where and is your real name Rin?"

"No my name is Kukiko Hatake and that's Kana Uchiha, we're cousins."

"My real last name is Hatake, Zaki is just my middle name."

"So that means you're related to me somehow?"

"Yes, Kakashi Hatake is my father and Rena Uchiha-Hatake is my mother."

"That's my mother and father, too!"

Kei smiles and nods, "Okay, like I said before, where are we going?"  
>"The Akatsuki hideout, say why does the Akatsuki want you so bad?" Kukiko looked over at Kei.<p>

Kei hesitated at first, "They...They want me to join." The trio began to walk towards the hideout. When they arrived, the three immediately went to Pein's room. "Kei Hatake, welcome to the Akatsuki." Pein, or Pain, greeted the new addition, with a serious expression. Kei leans over and whispers to Kukiko, "Does he always have that expression." Kukiko nods and whispers back, "Yeah, you'll get used to it in a while..." Kei nods.

The three leave his office, after he gives Kei everything he needs. Itachi walks over to Kana and asks, "How was your first mission, was it a success?"

Kana yells, "I got to beat the living crap outta of Kei and this random guy that said I was little!" Kei looked down. Kisame snorted with laughter. Kana glares at him, "I bet I could beat you up, also!" Kisame snorts again. Kana was furious, you could literally see steam coming out of her ears. Her face was as read as ketchup on a hotdog. Itachi gave one of his famous death glares at Kisame who took a few steps back. He knew that death glare, it said _Say one more thing and you're dead._

Kukiko laughs and hugs her brother, then Deidara walked in. "Hey, un" Deidara says, he looks at Itachi and glares, he then looks at Kana and smiles. He pats her head. Kana smiles really big, "Yo' 'sup?" Deidara just shakes his head and walks away. Kana turns her head to the side and popped her neck. Then the Itachi, Kukiko, Kana, and Kisame showed Kei to his room… which it was Kukiko's room…

They soon decided it was time to hit the hay…


	8. Yuki Ushi Part 1

**Author's note: I hope you like it!:3 I love writing this, I know, it's not long, but it's part 1 and part 2 is going to be longer! I PROMISE! *Thumbs up***

Kukiko and Kana walked mindlessly around the hideout, for no apparent reason, maybe they were bored... "Kana, Kukiko, I have a mission for you!" Pain yelled from his office/room. _Finally, some action around here,_ Kukiko thought as she walked down the hall, she saw all of the doors with the Akatsuki member's names on them. Finally, she reached the last door on the left, on the door it had written on it "Pein (Pain)"

Before Kukiko could knock, Pain already opened the door. "Come in," the leader said while opening the door all the way, "Take a seat and we'll discuss your mission." Kana slipped passed Kukiko and sat in the chair farther away from the desk, probably because she needed to catch up on her sleep. "Alright, your mission is to capture Yuki Ushi, he's a very dangerous ninja, he lives in Sunagakure."

Somehow, Itachi managed to walk in there unnoticed. Itachi glared at the two girls and said with a twisted tone, "You're not going to fight that guy! He can destroy you without touching you! He uses his soul to kill you by destroying your soul!" Kana hissed at her older sibling, "Blah, Blah, Blah, shut up, 'Tachi, Nii-san!" Itachi glares at her, which the glare said 'What did you just say?' Kana glares back which replied as, 'You freaking heard me!' Itachi sighs and walks out. Kukiko turns her head and begins to giggle to herself.

Pain glared at the girls, the girls felt a shock go- down their spines, so the two left. Kukiko grabs a piece of paper that was slid out from under Pain's door, it had all the information they needed on Yuki.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was looking all over for Kana. "Kana Uchiha, where are you?" the older brother yelled as loud as he could in the woods. He searched all over the woods, ignoring the cuts by briars and hit by limbs. Naruto caught up to the running Uchiha, "Give it up already, Kukiko and Kana probably went back to this Akatsuki organization… Whatever that is." Sasuke turns his head and shakes his head. Sakura runs up to them, along with the Uchiha's uncle. "I have seen a sign of them," Kakashi sighed, but in his one eye you could see was a glitter of worry. <em>Kukiko, once I find you, you're dead… Same for you Kana, except yours is going to be more painful and slower… <em>Kakashi was deep in his thought when Naruto was dancing around in Sexy no Jutsu, of course Sakura punched him. Kakashi rolled his eyes, but in his mind he was thinking really pervy thoughts.

* * *

><p>Kukiko and Kana were walking along the pathway to Sunagakure. "So, um, is this Yuki guy a boy or a girl?" Kana asked mindlessly. Kukiko shrugs and takes the paper out of her pocket, "Hm, here it says he's a boy," she scans the rest of the paper, "it says here that he can make ice form from thin air, so be careful." Kana held her hand out and made a little mouth out of it, and began to act like it was talking. "You know you sound like—" Kana was unbalanced and fell backwards. "What did I just say?" Kukiko yelled putting her hands on her hips with a stern look on her face.<p>

"So, the Akatsuki finally sent some out to kill me? Wow, I didn't expect little girls! Say good bye to your precious friend!" A guy with white hair yelled, with eyes as blue as the sky, he stood about 5'9", he wasn't all that muscular, he seemed to be around in his early twenties, he had a moustache growing. Right after he said that, ice formed out of nowhere and stabbed Kana through the stomach and leg.

Kana screamed in pain, Kukiko glared over at him, "I suppose you're Yuki Ushi?" Yuki nodded in agreement, "And you're going to die, so no need to introduce yourself." Yuki lunged at her, Kukiko quickly steps out of the way. Kukiko in thought, _Get into the enemy's mind, don't focus on anything else but them don't ever let your guard down, nor shall you ever let them get to any weak points! _Kukiko remembered her dad telling her that when she was around six or seven years old. Kukiko quickly grabs a kunai; she takes it and stabs Yuki's arm with it, she then does a back flip off of him; knocking him to the ground. "Hm, impressive, for a child." Yuki smirk was as crooked as a painting on a wall whose nail was coming loose. "I'm an ANBU, and I'm going to kill you!" Kukiko said with a twisted smile. Kana's eyes widen in the horror of her cousins determined tone and expression, eyes cold and heartless. She WAS determined, and nothing could stop her. Kukiko slammed her foot down, "Itachi isn't going to like that I let Kana get hurt," she sighs and looks at Yuki, "C'mon, if you're going to fight!"

"Itachi? Itachi Uchiha that's in the Akatsuki, he used to have a little girl follow him everywhere, actually two brats, I'm guessing your one of them and the one who's giving me glares over there is the other brat?"

Kukiko gave him a violent death glare.

"What gives you a right to call us brats?"

"I'm sure he probably told you his plan."

"What…?"

"You know, about killing his plan!"

Kana looked over at them, "Don't say that, or I'll kill you got it?" Her eyes focused on Ushi, who was snickering.

"You're not an Uchiha, so why should you care?"

"I was, too! I'm Kana UCHIHA!" Kana yelled she then winced as the wound gained a heavy sharp pain.

Yuki looked over at the girl and tilted his head and finally said, "So that's why there's an Uchiha crest on your shirt… Hm, how did I not notice that?"

Kana sighed and pulled herself up, she limped over towards him, but then she couldn't feel anything in her arms, she couldn't move them. _CRACK! _Kana screamed as the bones in her arms shattered. Kukiko glared at him and screamed, "Leave her out of this! It's you against me!"

Yuki smiled at the sound of that. He yells out, "So, you knew his plan, all along!"

"Again, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I got you now, just by the look in your eye."

Before Kukiko could reply, he closed his eyes and dropped to the ground, unconscious. Kukiko tilted her head then, before she knew it she dropped down unconscious, too.

_Huh, where am I? It's so dark in here, maybe I should look around? _Kukiko was thinking, but heard it echo off of the 'walls'. Kukiko decided that it wasn't good to think so she spoke aloud, "Hm, what was I doing before?" She hears laughing and turns quickly to see Yuki standing behind her.


	9. Yuki Ushi Part 2

**Author's note: This chapter belongs to my cousin! I like it! Hope you enjoy as well! I LOVE YOU, KUKI-CHAN (My cousin)**

* * *

><p>Kukiko full of anger, but still slightly confused yelled, "Yuki Ushi! Where am I? What is this place?"<p>

"This 'place' is your past, or rather your memories. The one's that you wake up screaming and crying from. The one's you can't forget!" Yuki laughed out insanely. "What do you mean?" Kukiko asked. Yuki started to disappear, "Find out for yourself..."

* * *

><p>"Wake up Kukiko, honey." A familiar but unplaceable voice said. "Huh...Kana quit it I'm tired!" Kukiko complained. "Kukiko Hatake, I am no Kana. I am your mother! So do as I say!" The voice said again. "Mom...Mommy!" Kukiko said with tears in her eyes. "It's time for breakfast your dad will be home soon. You should ask him to train with you or something, it is about time you two had a father daughter day. I mean you are already six and don't spend enough time with him." Rina said sternly yet lovingly to her daughter. Kukiko's eyes got wide. "Wait, six?" She looked down and screamed, "What the?" With that she ran outside.<p>

'What is going on? I am thirteen not six...' Kukiko thought. The world around her started fading to black. "What's going on?" Kukiko asked aloud this time. "That memory was the last one you have of your mother...alive." Yuki said from behind her. "It is now time for you to see where you learned about Itachi Uchiha's mission to kill the entire Uchiha Clan, and your mother. She was his Aunt after all." Kukiko then turned around to Yuki, "Wait!"

* * *

><p>"Kukiko! Are you alright? I was on my way home from a mission when I saw you passed out on a rode close to the village. Is it your disease?" A younger teenage Itachi asked in a panicky voice.<br>" 'Tachi! Wait, listen to me. I am a thirteen-year-old in a seven-year-old's body, but never mind that. You have something you need to get off of your chest right?" Kukiko said looking up to him sadly. "Yes...I do. I have been ordered to murder the entire Uchiha Clan. As you know, your mother is still considered an Uchiha..." Itachi said nervously. "I know 'Tachi...whatever happens I will always love you! Promise me one thing though, you won't leave me or Kana...or even Sasuke!" Kukiko said crying. "Ku...Kukiko...I don't understand. I tell you I have to kill our Clan, our family. Then you say that you will always love me, and not to leave you." Itachi said confused.

The world around her began to change again. 'Where am I going this time?' Kukiko thought.

* * *

><p>Kukiko felt something wet touch her face and two people holding both of her hands. She looked to her left and saw a bawling Kana and to her right a torn apart look on her dad's face. Then where she was struck her. It was the funneral for the Uchiha Clan, but most importantly, her mother's funneral. "No, please no...anything but this memory..." Kukiko whispered. "Is it really that painful to see?" Yuki asked now in front of her. It was now just the two of them in the darkness. "Make it stop...MAKE THEIR SCREAMING STOP!" Kukiko yelled. "What is your dead family screaming?" Yuki asked her smiling at her pain. "My name...I have had enough of your charades..." Kukiko said quietly. She then activated her Sharingan. Yuki shocked and scared of Kukiko's actions released the jutsu.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kuki-chan! You're awake, are you okay?" Kana kept asking questions when she saw Kukiko's eyes open. "Yeah...but neither of us is in any condition to fight..." Kukiko said thinking about their options. "Seems my jutsu really got to you." Yuki said, "Here is where you die, and join your dear family!" Yuki started charging towards them. Quickly Kukiko stepped in front of the wounded Kana. Kukiko was using all her strength to keep Yuki's blade from cutting them with her kunai. Just before the blade cut Kukiko a kunai shot inbetween her and Yuki. "You two are dead after this..." Kakashi threatened his daughter and neice.<p> 


	10. Comin' back, Chunin exams begin!

**AN (For my cousin just in case she doesn't know what AN is AUTHOR'S NOTE!): Whoa, I need to update often... Heh... I've been busy... Psht I didn't forget... Haha! How could I! My cousin always wants to know what's next and urges me to write more! XD I'ma chop you up, 'cause I'ma monster! :D**

* * *

><p>Kana sighed and watched along with her older cousin as her uncle beat Yuki. Yuki had no chance in fighting the copy cat ninja. <em>So much for my fun... <em>Kana sighed to herself. Kakashi walked over to his niece and daughter. "You got some explaining to do young ladies! I leave for just a little bit! And you go with your cousin! I can't believe you two... Well I believe Kana would do that, but YOU Kukiko, it's a different story!" Kana continued to hear him nagging then drifted off to sleep, actually passing out from blood loss...

* * *

><p>Kukiko blankly looked at her father, whoms face seemed redder than a cherry. "Dad," Kukiko softly said, "Don'tcha think we should take Kana to the hospital; before she bleeds to death!" Kakashi casually looked over at Kana. "Alright... Oh and Kukiko... We need you for the chunin exams, so no wondering off!" His tone was strict and made Kukiko jump to her feet. Kakashi picked the unconcious Kana up. They headed back to the village.<p>

As they entered the gates to Konahagakure, Kukiko was tackled by someone. _Now who could this be?_ She groaned. She looked up to her "attacker" to find that his hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his black hair was almost as dark as his eyes. Kukiko sighed. _I get back and this happens... Doesn't he know I'm tired? Well, of course not... _She snapped out of her thoughts when the boy asked, "What happened to Kana?" He didn't look like he was worried nor did he sound it, but Kukiko knew that he was worried about his best friend. Kukiko then saw another boy who was about Kana's height, yeah Kana is taller than Kukiko, came this way. "Hey Shikamaru... When are we," he stopped when he saw Kana, "What happened to her?" He was worried. His body stiffened and eyes widened. Kakashi yelled, "Let's get going to the hospital before she dies!" The three nod.

* * *

><p>Kana was awoken to the sound of footsteps and chatting. She turned her head to see where she was. <em>Ah! <em>Kana gasped in pain. Kiba was sitting by her bed, Kakashi asleep with his make-out paradise on his face. Kukiko reaching over to grab it. Shikamaru in another hospital bed asleep with the covers everywhere. Kana lifted her head to see stiches on her stomach, a cast on each of her arms. Kana let out a moan that made Kukiko look at her. _Probably the medicine_ Kukiko thought and walked to her younger cousin. She as well had a few bruises and cuts, but nothing to worry about. Sasuke walked in with an expression only Kana has seen. "Don...Don't worry... Sa..su..ke... I'm fine..." Kana stuttered when she talked. Sasuke pushed Kiba out of the chair and sat. "You're an idiot, Kana..." He smiled weakly. Kana smirked and yelled, "Kakashi... Uncle Kakashi... Hey you _with_ the mask a hot blonde chick wants a word with you!" Kakashi shot up out of his chair, "Where, where, where?" Kana giggled. Kakashi turned his attention to her.

* * *

><p>A month had passed by and Kana was back to her full strength. "So pumped for the begining of the chunin exams!" Gabe frantically yelled. "Gabe shut your fluffing mouth right now!" Kana yelled. Kimara sighed and asked to herself, "Why am I stuck on a team with these two?" They'd been waiting for two hours for their sensei, but she still hasn't arrived yet. "Hurry up, Hato-sensei!" the three anxious genin yell. As if their prayers have been answered, Hato appeared out of the blue. "Now let me show you where the building is..." The three genin followed their teacher to the door of the building. Kana sensed something was wrong when they entered the third floor. "Let us through!" A girl with two buns on the side of her head yelled to two boys blocking the entrance. "Yes, let us pass." a boy whom was wearing a green tight suit. "Eh, who's going to make us?" One of the guys yelled back-handing the girl. Kana had enough. "This is so freaking lame! What the heck are you trying to do! You got this under genjutsu! God this is the second floor! Bye!" Kana eyes were cold. She then walked up another stair way. Ah, that huge door. Kana smiled and opened it to a room filled with genin from different villages. Gabe and Kimara gulped, but Kana on the other hand yelled, "I'm Kana Uchiha! I'm going to beat every single one of you!" Kimara and Gabe grabbed her arm and dragged her to the other side of the room, but one of the sound ninja appeared in front of her. "Why do you think you can beat all of us?" Kana simply replied, "Because you look weak..."<p>

Kimara groaned,_ She's such a pain in the freaking butt!_ Gray haired boy with circular glasses stepped up in front of the ninja and said. "Now, now no need to fight... You can do that later let's just wait until the instructor gets here." As for that said, the sound ninja swung his fist at him and the other ninja quickly moved, but the soundwaves hit him and made him puke and his glasses crack. Kana tilted her head as the others looked away. "Cool!" Kana yelled. "Now let's start the first exam..." Kukiko yelled, "Yeah, I'm the first procter! It's a written test!" Kana eyes widened, "What? I'm not good at this, Kuki-chan!" Kukiko yelled, "Too bad! Now everyone take a seat as the number you got." Kana took her seat._ Number forty-five... Okay, okay, that means I have enough people around me so I can cheat! _ Kana started to do her happy dance in her seat that made people turn their heads at her. Of course that didn't stop Kana, she had no shame. "Let me explain something... The last question you have... Will be announced near the end of this time, you have two hours. Oh and if you get caught cheating you and your squad is out!" Kimara and Gabe instantly looked back at Kana. "Begin!" As for that, they started to answer the difficult questions... _Sharingan!_ Kana activated her sharingan and started to look at someone's paper, copying their answers. _Yes, Shikamaru had to be the one right in front of me! How lucky am I!_ "Number fourty-" Kana gulped, "two, you're out!" Kana sighed with relief as she finished cheating. _Now I've gotta wait until the end..._

As people left, the room almost became empty. Kana looked around and saw that Sasuke's group was still their. Kiba's group was, too. Finally she looked over and saw that Shikamaru's group was their also. "Alright, now for the final question!" Kukiko smiled and looked at Kana. "If you miss this question, you'll have to leave and you can never be a chunin! So raise your hand if you want to go... Oh yes this applies for the whole squad, too." Some people were chicken and left. Kana slowly raised her hand. She slammed it down on the desk, "Kukiko Hatake, if you think I'm going to give up you're dead wrong! I'm not going back! I'm going to be the first female hokage! C'mon give us the question! I don't care if I miss the question! At least I freaking tried!" Kukiko smiled at this. No one else seemed to leave, so she finally announced, "You all pass!" Kana's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "What? There has to be a question! But..." A girl from the sand village yelled. Kana yelled to her, "Shut up, atleast you passed!" A girl with her hair pulled up busted through the window. "Time for round two!" she yelled. "Was I too early...?" "Yes Anko..." "Well, anyways let's get going to the Forest of Death!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! And please be positive!:D I'ma write the next chapter soooooon! :)<strong>


	11. Day 1

**A/N: Heh, sorry for not updating soon. My laptop stopped working... OH MY COUSIN IS WRITING THIS CHAPTER WITH ME! FOR NOW ON THIS IS MINE AND HER STORY (LIKE IT WASN'T BEFORE) *COUGH*! I'M SORRY FOR CAPS LOCK I'M TOO LAZY TO TAKE OFF... So here you go. (Got unlazy)**

Kukiko was smiling while Anko gave the children instructions, until... She sensed it. Why? Why now? Kukiko turned her gaze to Kana. She gave her a look that said, 'Becareful, something bad is going to happen.'

Kana stared back at Kukiko and thought, 'What is she trying to tell me? She knows I can't read lips let alone faces. Hm...maybe she's telling me she will buy me ramen after this test.'

Kana smiled with joy. 'Ah! This is useless! She can't understand me... What an idiot... How can we be related?' Kukiko sighed and looked at Anko. "Are they ready yet?" she asked anxiously.

Anko smiled like and idiot and said, "What's wrong with you Kukiko, are you scared. Haha, you chicken! I mean you are usually so cool and collected ,but now you are all anxious! Lighten up!"

Kana snorted with laughter. Kukiko took a kunai out and threw it at her. Kukiko knew that she would deflect it with her own kunai, because of course when they were little she taught Kana something every now and then.

The other genin looked at the two cousins in a mixture of being scared, amusement, and boredom. "It's time for the exams to start, each team go get your scrolls." Anko yelled so everyone could hear her.

Kana and Kukiko thought that she wouldn't ever say that. Kimara walked up to her team mate. "Kana, you have to come with us." The Hyuuga demanded. "Ah, I'll catch up. It seems like I have a bad feeling something will happen." As she said that she felt her spine tingle."I have to see my cousin..."

"But the proctor told us to stay with our teams and get our scrolls!" Gabe argued. "Trust me. It will only take a second ,and I will be right behind you." Kana said then ran off to find Kukiko.

"Kuki-chan," Kana looked around, "I know you're here!" Kukiko stepped out of the shadows. "You sensed it too, huh?" Kukiko said with a serious tone. Kana knew now that something horrible was bound to happen

"Yeah, tell me what I sensed." Kana new something was wrong just not what it was. "Orochimaru...I have a feeling some of the Genin in this exam are his underlings. So be careful." Kukiko said with a deadly voice.

Kana nodded, "So basically... Trust no one but my team mates?" Kukiko nodded, "Exactly, but seriously...BE CAREFUL!" Kana sighed. Kukiko gave Kana a look that said, 'Go to your team.'

"There is that ramen look again!" Kana said excitedly then ran off. "Ramen look?" Kukiko said confused. "There you are Kana we have been looking everywhere for you!" Kimara said in a nagging voice.

Kukiko turned around, "Why does everyone think I'm her! Sure, we may look alike! Oh, she ran that way." Kukiko pointed to the way she ran.

"Okay..." Gabe said and ran off with Kimara to find Kana. Kukiko sighed. "Why did he pick this time to invade the village?" Kukiko thought to herself.

Her senses were brought back together by the yelling of Anko. "Hey, Kukiko! We need you to help keep watch! Will you head out with one of the squads and go to the tower? You can go with your cousin!"

'Hehehe...Wonderful.' Kukiko thought. On this inside Kukiko was smiling evily but on the outside she had a sweet smile on her face. "Oh course I will go to the tower with my cousin." Kukiko replied sweetly.

"You're a good kid." Anko smiled, but was starting to get creeped out at the fact Kukiko started laughing; not a sweet laugh but an evil one. Anko said, "Um shouldn't you go to her?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I gotta find their team. It won't be hard. See ya!" With that Kukiko disappeared.

Anko's eye started twitching. 'What a creepy kid...' she thought.

Kana tightened her grip on the kunai Kukiko had given her when she was little. Kana only used that kunai during battle as a last resort. Kana wanted to test out her new katana that her brother had given her. "Ah... I can't wait to get the second one!" Kana yelled with excitement.

"Be more observant all of you." Kukiko said angrily.

Kana jumped. "Kuki-chan... what are you doing here?" Kana asked scratching the back of her head.

"I've been here for a while all of you are oblivious. Don't take this test lightly, they can kill you here and no one can stop them to help you. By the way, I am going to join your team in this test." Kukiko said frustrated with their lack of effort. "Cool. We get a Chunin on our team!" Gabe said stupidly. Kukiko looked offended and agry with his comment.

Kana slapped the back of his head. "You dumba..." She cut herself off at that mark, "She's an ANBU!"

Gabe then looked really scared. "It's alright but the exams are about to start be ready for anything." Kukiko said seriously. The ANBU at the gate started taking the lock off of the gate. Then eyed Kukiko. "Your time starts now.'" The ANBU said while taking the lock off of the gate. "What was with that guy, why was he giving you such a look?" Kimara asked Kukiko when they got inside.

Kukiko sighed as if she didn't see the ANBU. Gabe yelled, "Yahoo! I'm ready to fight anyone! C'MON!" Kana tackled him. "Shut up! You idiot!" Kana yelled in a whisper, "You have to take this seriously or you'll be killed!" Gabe growled, but didn't talk back.

Kukiko was on high alert for the enemies. "Where is everybody?" Kimara asked getting impatient. "Seriously!" Gabe agreed. That was when they heard an ear splitting scream. The three Genin looked a little suprised and scared. "The fun has just begun." Kukiko said with a smirk on her face. "What are you smiling about those people probably just died!" Kimara yelled infuriated by Kukiko's smirk.

Kana began to smirk. "This will be fun." Kana heard the bushes rattle. "Kima-chan. Look." Kana whispered and winked signalling her to use her Byakugan. "Kukiko, leave them to us." Kana whispered to her cousin, "We got this."

That was when Kana realized Kukiko was already observing from a tree where she couldn't be seen. 'So she never was going to help us...' Kana thought. Kimara started looking with her Byakugan she saw a enemy team coming towards them and they had the scroll that her team needed.

Kana smirked as they came into view. "Ah man! I wanted to pick a fight with real ninjas! Not some little brats!" One male from that team smirked.

'That's what they think about me until I knock them senseless. Show them what for Kana.' Kukiko thought smiling. "You are going to regret saying that!" Gabe yelled and started charging towards the enemy.

Kana thought, 'That idiot! Gabe, you're going to get yourself killed!' Kana smirked and pulled out her katana. "Man, I'd sure like to test this blade out, but it'd be worthless to test it out on the likes of you." Kana's sweet innocent face turned cold. She was furious, but also serious. She knew better than to charge right into battle.

'Those are clones. The real people are hiding close by.' Kukiko thought not even bothering to use her Sharingan. Gabe kept runing towards what he thought was the real enemy.

Kana smirked, "But... You're not the real ones! These are just clones!" Gabe turned his head to his team mate. "What? How do you know!" He yelled furiously at his team mate. "Idiot! Why would they just walk up here? You have to take this seriously!" Kana snapped. Kimara and Gabe never seen her this serious.

'Good Kana, good girl. I taught you well...of course I had good teachers to.' Kukiko thought smiling. "Come out and fight for real!" Kana yelled to the enemy ninja.

Kimara stood there unsure what to do. Kana looked at her, "If you're so unsure you should just sit and watch Gabe and I do all the work!"

"You wish!" Kimara said now more confident. "Good to have you back Kimara!" Gade said with a weird smile on his face. Finally the enemy team revealed themselves. "About time you showed up." Kana said ready to get this fight over with.

Gabe held his hands together using his special water genjutsu. "Ah, gotcha!" He yelled as one of the enmy ninjas fell to the ground.

Kimara quickly took another one of the ememy ninja out with her tai jutsu. "The last one is up to you Kana!" Kimara yelled.

Kana smirked. She was in a stance Kukiko had taught her. "This will be too easy." she smirked. The enmy charged, but Kana was so fast she basically disappeared and reappeared behind the ninja and with one kick to the head he was out like a light.

"That was awesome Kana!" Kimara and Gabe said in unison. "Thanks!" Kana said while picking up the enemy's scroll. Kukiko jumped out of her hiding spot and onto a tree branch so she could lean against the tree. "You guys did good." Kukiko said calmly.

Kana smiled. "Did I do that move right? I think I was a little off..." Kana said rubbing the back of her head.

"Just take your stance in half a centimeter, and it will be perfect." Kukiko said happily. "We should get going." Kimara said quietly.

Kana growled and hit her own forehead. "Alright... How many days did she say again?" Gabe asked.

"The test is three days long ,but after you recieve your scrolls head towards the tower." Kukiko said cool and collected.

Kana smiled and said, "We'll be there in a few hours."

That was when Kukiko sensed his chakara. "You guys go to the tower alone, I have some business to take care of." Kukiko ordered.

Kana nodded. "Alright guys. Let's go."

Kukiko kept running until she was near an open field. "Show yourself Orochimaru!" Kukiko yelled agrily.

Kukiko heard someone chuckling. She recognized the laughter. "Orochimaru, what are you doing here?" She demanded to know.

"I thought you just told me to show myself dear." Orochimaru said chuckling

"Ah, shut up! Why are you here?" she yelled once again, getting irritated.

"Isn't it obvious. Since you escaped and Itachi refused, I need a new body. So this was the best place to look." Orochimaru said smiling. "Stay away from my family!" Kukiko yelled. "Last time I checked Kana doesn't know about your past and Sasuke doesn't even care for you. He practically hates you right." Orochimaru was trying to get to Kukiko and she knew it.

Kukiko roared with anger, "Shut up! You're not going to trick me!"

"But you know it's true deep down. Right?" Orochimaru laughed. 'It's not true. I won't believe it...' Kukiko thought.

Orochimaru laughed, "I have to go now, I have a little date with your cousin and your other cousin's friend." He chuckled.

Kukiko charged at Orochimaru. She knew it wasn't smart to charge into battle but if she didn't hurry he would get away.

Orochimaru glanced at her and she was at his side. He merely thumped her head and it sent her flying. "Don't challange me at the moment!" He yelled and disappeared.

"No...what am I doing here...I'm so weak...I couldn't even save them..." ,Kukiko said tears spilling from her eyes, "I have to save them and stop feeling sorry for myself." Kukiko got up, wiped the tears away ,and ran off to help the others.

Kana, Gabe, and Kimara were sitting by a lake. Kana was fishing. Gabe and Kimara were trying to make a fire.

Kana heard Kimara scream and Gabe freaking out. "Kimara, Gabe!" Kana screamed as she ran into their campsite.

Kimara saw a figure standing behind Kimara. "Why you! Who are you?" Kana yelled.

Kana heard the figure chuckle. "I am Orochimaru." The figure said and then disappeared. Kana then saw Kukiko runing up to their campsite she was almost invisible she was runing so fast. "Kana! Are you guys okay?" Kukiko yelled.

Gabe screamed, "That guy came up behind Kimara and then bit her!"

"No...I was to late...that means he got Sasuke to." Kukiko whispered. She then got on her knees and bowed to Kimara, Gabe and Kana. "Please forgive me...I was to late. You may take your anger out on me. I won't fight back." Kukiko said to the three Genin.

Kana grabbed Kukiko's arm and pulled her up. She took her hand and slapped Kukiko across the face with all her might. "You idiot, it wouldn't matter. It's not your fault. The only reason I slapped you is that you acted like an idiot and not yourself. We don't need your forgiveness."

Kukiko didn't even look fazed the slightest by Kana's slap. "We need to get together with Sasuke's team." Kukiko said.

Kana smiled, "Right."

Kukiko picked Kimara up on her back. "Let's go." Kukiko said before heading off in the direction of Sasuke's team.

Kana heard a bloody murder scream.

"What was that!" Gabe said loudly and frightened.

Kukiko looked straight at Kana.

**A/N: Well, this chapter is finished. ^.^ What will happen next?**


	12. Day 2

**A/N: Hey thanks for the review, I've been busy and lazy.. Mostly lazy, but I'll TRY key word try! To update.**

**Answer: If you're talking about my RPC/OC then Kana and Kukiko, I love their personalities well because I based them off of mine and my cousins! XD **

**If out of Naruto... More than likely Sasuke or Itachi. I dunno, but I'd write about them a lot. ^.^ And I role-play with my friend and she's in love with Sasuke so... XD **

**To other guest: THANK YOU! Yes, I have really considered the three you have listed! I may do all three one day, but I haven't seen/read much of Fairy Tail. I really appreciate it!:)**

* * *

><p>Kana ran straight towards the sound of the ear drum busting shriek.<p>

"Kana, wait!" Gabe yelled trying to match her speed.

"Kana, you need to speak about this!" Kukiko yelled to her ignorant cousin who was right beside her.

"He got Sasuke; I just know it..." she growled furiously.

"I did just say that," Kukiko said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm with your cousin this time," Gabe joined in.

Kana looked back at them with the intent to kill. She clenched her knuckles and kept going.

"I didn't hear you from that shriek... Sorry."

Kukiko quickly jumped in front of Kana stopping her in her tracks.

"Listen to me, Kana." Kukiko said in a calm voice. Her eyes met her cousins. Kukiko sighed and finally said, "Look, we're going to them now. We need to check the scene to see if it's clear...O.K.?"

"Fine..."

* * *

><p>"Finally here..." Kukiko whispered to the others as they laid low in the bushes.<p>

Kana, right away, noticed Sasuke knocked out. "Sas-" her mouth was covered by Gabe's hand. Kana saw it three ninjas standing in front of Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. _This is bad... Kukiko...do you know who they are? _Of course Kana knew Kukiko couldn't read her thoughts, but she whispered, "This is Team Dosu. Members: Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi, and Kin Tsuchi."

Gabe, still not moving his hand from Kana's mouth whispers, "How do you know this?"

"I...uh...do my research," Kukiko firmly said. "Alright let go of Kana's mouth and we'll go out there unseen and unheard. Alright?" They both nod.

"Wait...What about Kimara?"

"We'll leave her over there with Naruto and Sasuke."

* * *

><p>Zaku smirked and glanced to the bushes that were behind them. He had heard Kana say 'Sas...' and he knew that they were there. "Alright, come out. We know you're here. If you don't your lover will be killed." He did not know that Kana is Sasuke's sister for which I doubt he really cared. Dosu looked over at him along with Kin.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Kin asked glaring at her partner.

"There are people over there in the bushes," He walked over there, "see!" He moved the limbs and nothing was there.

"Where'd they go?" He asked himself.

He felt something grip his ankle and before he knew it he was already underground. Kana came up stuck her tongue out and jumped in the nearest tree.

"And you are?" Kin asked her.

"I'm Kana Uchiha, what do you want with my brother!"

"Well, we just gotta kill him."

"Over my _dead _body!"

"We'll be delighted to to kill you too then!"

Kana growled and wanted to beat the living snot out of her, but she remembered she had to stick to the plan and attack once Kukiko gets down there. If Zaku gets out she would have to attack and keep him busy.

**BOOM!**

Dust cloud filled the air. When it finally lifted Kana could see Zaku was out of the ground and had to fight him.

Kana gulped and jumped down to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'ma just leave it at a cliff hanger for now so! ENJOY!:)**


	13. Day 2 B

Kukiko was in a tree watching her little cousin get punched into another tree. Kana gets back up and yells infuriated, "You need to do better than that!"

Kukiko in a whisper, "Hold on a little bit longer, Kana..." Zaku devilishly smiled, "You little pest!" While using his decapitating air waves. Kana's eyes bulge out of her head and she quickly jumps out of the way doing a back flip in the air and throwing a kunai.

Kukiko runs over to Naruto and Sasuke setting down Kimara.

Back with Kana, she gets punched in the face, but it doesn't phase her. "Gabe did worse than this!" She pulled her arm back letting go with full force and sucker punches Zaku and he goes flying.

**CRUNCH**

Kukiko turned around quickly and sees Dosu. "Hm... I'm guessing you're Kukiko?" _Creeper..._ Kukiko thought. Gabe jumps right in front of Kin yelling like an idiot he is, "Why do I have to fight a girl?" "I should be asking the same question." Kin replied coldly. Kukiko tried to hide her laugh when she heard Kin. "It's been a while, Kukiko." Zaku said. Kukiko was confused, but ignored it.

"How do you know Kuki-chan!?" Kana demanded to know. "Shut up, brat, you're not worth my time!" Zaku yells hitting her across the face breaking her nose. Kukiko glares at all of them. "Kana, you and Gabe go protect Sakura and the others. These guy will not hesitate to kill you." Kukiko said without looking away from the enemy. Kana jumps back wipping the blood off of her nose. "Be careful Kuki-chan or I'll have to kill you if you die." Kana yells.

"Dying is exactly my style, you should know that better than anyone." Kukiko smirked. "Is she crazy she can't take all of them on at once!" Gabe yelled not liking the idea of letting a girl do all the fighting. "Idiot..." Kana muttered. Kukiko glanced back and smiled.

**BADUMP BADUMP**

Gabe grabbed his shirt, could he be falling for Kukiko? Gabe blushed at the thought. "I think the real question is can they all take me on at one time." Kukiko said confident. "Guys I got this, she is just one LITTLE girl." Zaku said not nervous at all. Kukiko closed her eyes and waited for their attacks. Zaku used his decapitating air waves and was shocked to find Kukiko was no longer there. "You'll have to do better than that." Kukiko said from behind Zaku. _What...that speed is humanly impossible.._ Zaku thought.

He turns around quickly and hits her before she could disappear again. Kukiko was shocked, but did not show it. "You're pretty good for a GIRL." Zaku mocked her gender. "And you're pretty good for a IDIOT." Kukiko replied slightly mad. "Cut the flirting, you have to take on us too!" Kin yelled about to kill Kukiko with her needles.

She was trying to throw her needles, but couldn't move. "Wha...What is this?" She asked really confused. "What a drag... I got to fight a girl..." The voice was so familiar. "Shika...Shikamaru.." Kukiko said smiling and suprised. Her senses then blured, she had been hit in the head by Dosu. Kukiko fought to stay conscious but failed and passed out. Kana yells, "I guess that means I'm in charge..." Everyone felt a dark aura... Sasuke has woken up and he is mad. "Kana...who did this?" He spit venom with every word.

Dosu recognized the aura and quickly threw Kukiko over his shoulder so they could get away with at least part of their mission complete. Choji and Ino were shocked at Sasuke's appearance ,but Shikamaru was just worried about Kukiko. Sasuke was already behind Dosu and grabbed his cousin he placed her beside Kana. Zaku smirked and asks, "Why do you even care about her?"

Sasuke glared and was behind him in a blink of the eye. "This is for Kana and Kukiko!" He pushes him to the ground and grabbed his arms placing his feet on his back dislocating his arms.

**Snap Snap SNAP**

"Why do you need Kukiko?" Sakura asked in horror. Kukiko lay there still unconscious. Shikamaru released his jutsu when he saw Sasuke's attack. Kin was already unconcious. Dosu grabbed the unconcious Zaku and Kin. "We'll be back for you and Kukiko."

Kana was sitting there now worrying not only for Sasuke but for Kukiko aswell. "Sasuke...what will we do, he will hurt Kuki-chan..." Kana said after Sasuke came to his senses. "I dunno..." He fell to his knees.

**A/N: Well... I WROTE THIS WITH MY AWESOME COUSIN! SHE IS SITTING RIGHT BESIDE ME ON HER PHONE!**

**A/C/N: Or, AUTHOR'S COUSIN NOTE, I FINALLY CONVICED HER TO COME OVER AND UPDATE, I WILL KEEP HER IN LINE FROM NOW ON. NO MORE WAITING 5 MONTHS TO UPDATE. I apologize about that. Gomenasai. Listen to the song The World Calling by There For Tomorrow. It describes Kukiko and Kana perfectly. ^.^ **


	14. Day 2 C (Last Part of Day2)

**A.N. Okay, sorry for getting your hopes up, but the story will come soon! This chapter is for all of you who have had your hearts torn out of your chest and stomped on. And almost died from whipped cream. XD Anyways, here is your story! Before the story, I want to say that men can be idiots sometimes, or most of the time, but I've had my heart torn and I'm just saying that I'm ready to punch a wall. WELL I don't want to be you know...WELL HERE'S THE STORY!:D ALSO I AM SORRY FOR NOT POSTING MY LAPTOP IS MAJORLY IDIOTIC! :(**

"Kuki-chan.." Kana whispered.

"What are we going to do...? She is out cold.." Gabe said with concern.

Kana looked at the ground. Sasuke looked over at his sister.

"Kana... Kimara...how is she? Is she okay?" Sasuke was only concerned about Kimara.

"SASUKE! KUKIKO MAY HAVE A CONCUSSION OR BE DEAD!" Kana yelled.

"Why do they even need her...from what I can tell she isn't that strong...she lost to Genins..." Sakura said. Kana still beside Kukiko pulled a kunai out and started smiling.

"They were not ordinary Genin... Do not underestimate us. You better be on look out from here on out." Everyone was shocked to Kana's knowledge.

"Kana! When did you get so smart?" Gabe smartly remarks.

"Huh? I don't know." Kana said just as surprised.

**SWOOSH CRUNCH CRUNCH**

Kana was jumping around freaking out because leaves were surrounding her.

"AHH! Get 'em off of me! Sasuke they hurt hurt! They hurt!" Kana was screaming bloody murder.

All of sudden she was being held bridal style.

"Hello there Miss. You're beautiful as always, Kukiko!" The mysterious guy who looked like an ANBU said. Kana knew he was smirking under his mask.

"Ryuu! Wait...I don't know you...Kukiko is over there..." Kana said confused.

Ryuu looked closely in her eyes. He lifted his mask up to inspect closer. He kissed her... He **KISSED **her on the LIPS!

"GO TO HELL RYUU!" Kukiko screamed jumping up. Then quickly falling down. "Ow..."

Ryuu looked over at her.

"KUKI-CHII!" He yells running to her, "I love you!"

Kukiko can't move at all. Ryuu was still holding Kana, but then dropped right on Kukiko.

Kana's breath was knocked out of her.

"Can't...breathe...help...no...air.." Kukiko coughed out. Everyone was wondering who exactly Ryuu was.

"You...you're an ANBU. Why are you here?" Sakura asked afraid to get in trouble.

"She's my partner." He winked at her. He held Sakura's hand and said, "You know... I just noticed that... You have a big forehead."

Sakura's facial expression was in total shock. She passed out.

Kukiko sighed, "Ryuu, why are you here... Tell me... Now."

Ryuu's head snapped over towards Kukiko. "Huh? Oh yeah."

Kana is still laying on Kukiko.

"Hey, Kukiko nee-san... Who is he?"

"An idiot..."

Ryuu cracked a smile across his face and retorted, "Who's the idiot who got her ass kicked by Genin?"

Kana yelled who was really mad at this guy, "Hey! Don't talk about Kukiko like that you asshole! Only I can do that! S.T.U.P.I.D."

"Just answer me why are you here!? Talk. NOW." Kukiko said with authority.

"I knew you were hurt...and you need to take your medicine...its been a while. Tsunade sent me...you know Orochimaru's favorite minion is here looking for you." Ryuu said all joking in his voice gone.

Kana looked at Kukiko, "I thought you said you took your medicine. Kukiko, do you really want to die? If you don't take it you'll die! Go now. We can handle ourselves. We'll be find. Ryuu, take her back... NOW!"

Ryuu nodded and picked Kukiko up.

"Well, Kana, we'll meet again." He winks then disappears.

"No you won't. Don't even ask..." Sasuke glared.

Kana stuck her bottom lip out.

"C'mon he was pretty cute..." Kana said.

Sasuke threw a rock at her.

"You let Kukiko leave with a boy!" Kana yelled.

A few seconds passed and all the guys in the group realized it. "KUKIKO!"


	15. Almost there

**A/N: I know this sounds like a lie, but I honestly have a good reason! My laptop's hard drive has stopped...COMPLETELY. Alright, I'm on my cousin's laptop.:) NOW ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

><p>"This is your fault! You made me mad and not think!" Sasuke yelled at Kana.<p>

"My fault!? How is this my fault?!" Kana screamed back.

"Actually it's your fault, you let her go with him.." Naruto added.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU" Kana and Sasuke yelled simultaneously.

Sasuke grabs Kana by the ear, "You're the one who kissed that punk."

Kana glares, "OH, so I should just go live with him, marry him, and have his babies because you know I'm like that!"

_**SNAP!**_

Sasuke's eye starts to twitch.

"Fine! Go do what you want, see who cares!"

"See you later," Kana turns to walk away, "big bro."

* * *

><p>"WHY'D YOU KISS MY LITTLE COUSIN!" Kukiko said hitting Ryuu in the face.<p>

Ryuu just kept quiet smirking, but Kukiko knew what he was thinking. He was thinking perverted things.

_**WHACK!**_

Kukiko smacked him upside the head.

"Mind. Out. Of. The. Gutter!" She yelled.

"What can I say she looks like a beautiful girl I know." Ryuu said.

"I'll kill you." Kukiko said straight-faced.

A rustle could be heard from behind them, a low eerie chuckle could be heard.

"Aww, look at the love birds. I would expect more from you, Kukiko, considering you were my student."

Instantly Kukiko knew who it was.

"It's been a while, Orochimaru." Kukiko stated with a serious face.

He was smiling like the creeper he is.

"I've missed you" He smiled.

"Can't say the same for you." Kukiko retorted.

"Who's the guy" Kabuto said appearing from behind Ryuu.

"That's...uh...my...um...boyfriend," Kukiko quickly made up a lie.

"FINALLY! You admit it! Yes!" Ryuu did a little victory dance with her in his tight bear hug.

"Can't...Br...eathe...Need...Air!"

Her face turned purple.

Kabuto mumbled under his breathe, "You could better."

"And who could do better than the amazing Ryuu?" Ryuu says, while holding Kukiko protectively in his arms.

"Anyone with taste." Kabuto spit at him.

"Hand her over if you wish to live." Orochimaru said annoyed as well.

Kukiko instinctively grabbed onto Ryuu. Ryuu knowing Kukiko was worried tightened his grip on her.

"Over my dead body." Ryuu said in a dark tone.

"Gladly."

* * *

><p>Kana strolled through the woods by herself.<p>

_Stupid Sasuke, blaming me for that. That's not my fault!_

She walked over to a tree, climbed the tree, and fell asleep on the highest branch.

Hours have passed, Kana's eyes shot open. She had feeling that someone was watching her. This feeling felt familiar. It was...

"HIDAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Kana snapped throwing a kunai at him.

"Whoa, whoa. What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me!?" Hidan was furious, she just tried to kill him! Who wouldn't be!?

Kana was glaring holes through him, and wondering at the same time why he was in the Forest of Death. Then the thought crossed her mind.

_Maybe I'm hallucinating or maybe this is genjutsu!_

* * *

><p>Sasuke fell to the ground.<p>

"What...have I done?" He asked himself.

"Sasuke," Sakura said trying to soothe him, "it's not your fault."

"MY LIFE IS RUINED! I let Kukiko go with a random guy I do not know, and I made Kana mad and she left! She probably hates me and will never come back!" Sasuke almost started crying.

Naruto and Sakura just watched with wide eyes and their mouths hanging open in shock.

"YOU'RE ABOUT TO CRY!" Naruto screamed.

"NO I'M NOT YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke screamed back.

Sakura fainted from shock. The boy she loved was almost crying.

* * *

><p>Kukiko glared at Orochimaru and Kabuto with a hateful passion.<p>

"Come on don't be that way, Kuki-chan." Kabuto said in a low calm voice.

Ryuu growled, "You're not getting her."

Ryuu threw a bomb at them and ran off with Kukiko.

"Kukiko, we're going to the Hokage... NOW." Ryuu's tone of voice had changed. He was serious, he wasn't acting like an idiot.

"Ryuu, explain what's happening to me! Will Kana be alright."

Ryuu stopped, "Oh no..."

"What do you mean 'oh no'!?" Kukiko said excitedly.

"Well..you see..um...he's after Kana too..." Ryuu said hoping she wouldn't freak out on him.

_**SNAP! WHACK!**_

Kukiko started hitting Ryuu.

"Why!? Go find her! Go!" Kukiko yelled.

She started to shake all over.

"Kukiko..?" Ryuu asked.

"My...me..medi..medicine..." Kukiko said before blacking out.

* * *

><p>Hidan glared at Kana, "You idiot, you're dreaming."<p>

Kana pinched herself, "Yep, my hand went through my arm, but why are YOU in my dream?"

"Stupid, I'm here to warn you about Orochimaru. He's here to get you and Kukiko. We need you to come back to the Akatsuki now!" Hidan was furious, mostly because Kana wasn't listening to a word he said, "HEY! Are you listening!?"

"Nope, not a word!" Kana smiled innocently.

Hidan slapped his forehead.

"Hopeless."

"Hey! I heard something about Orochimaru? That's it." Kana laughed got up and ran off of the tree.

**SPLAT! **

Her eyes snapped open.

_Owie... My head hurts._

Kana realized that she had fallen off of the tree.

Then she walked a long ways, until she found Gabe and Kimara sitting there asleep. They were almost there, almost at the end. It would take about twenty to thirty minutes to reach there.

Would they make it? What will happen to Kukiko and Kana? Will Orochimaru capture them? Will Sasuke ever forgive himself? Will Ryuu confess his love to Kukiko or will Gabe?


End file.
